Propagation delay in a transmission line corresponds to the time delay it takes for a signal to propagate from one end of the transmission line to another end of the transmission line. Time domain reflectometry (TDR) is one method of measuring propagation delay in a signal line. U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,637 describes a TDR implementation.